Tendresse
by Walkirya
Summary: Série de drabbles sur le 2761 (Hétéro/O.C) – Un peu de douceur dans ce monde pourri et brutal (rating K à T).
1. Colère stupide

**Disclaime**r : Je ne suis pas Amano Akira, par conséquent les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; sauf Luna (61) qui est le O.C en question.

* * *

Luna ne cessait de grommeler, de jurer à tout va. De toute évidence, l'irritation était là. Pourtant, sa journée s'était bien passée alors ce n'était certainement pas ça qui l'énervait. Sauf que la façon dont s'était déroulée la journée, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. La jeune femme n'avait pas arrêté de voir le mal dans chaque parole que prononçaient les gens à son attention, d'insulter le premier passant qui la bousculait ou la cherchait un peu trop à son goût. Les hormones sans doute.

Et son fiancé n'eut pas besoin de lui demander la raison de cet irritabilité. Ce fut elle qui lui expliqua.

– **Je suis enceinte Tsuna**, lui confia-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installait dans le lit, à côté de son compagnon.

– **Qu-Quoi ?**

Visiblement, le brun semblait à la fois heureux et angoissé à cette nouvelle.

– **Je porte notre enfant**, articula la blonde plus lentement pour se faire comprendre de son amant, croyant qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le répète une multitude de fois avant que cela ne rentre dans son crâne de mafieux.

– **Ça, j'avais compris... **soupira-t-il, **mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ça ne semble pas te faire plaisir que tu portes mon enfant.**

Elle hésita, ses yeux le fuirent durant un court instant. Résignée, elle soupira.

– **Parce que j'ai peur qu'avec des gosses, tu me délaisses !**

– **Luna...**

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, et détourné le regard, telle une enfant qui boudait parce que ses parents l'avaient puni. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se contenir de rire face à l'attitude puérile qu'adoptait la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Tsunayoshi, bien qu'il ait vingt ans, n'était pas encore très doué pour parler aux femmes. Mais avec celle qu'il aimait, il décida de dire les choses que son cœur souhaitait qu'elle entende. Comme d'habitude en faite !

– **Ce n'est pas en me faisant des enfants que je vais en venir à te délaisser. Et puis... Tu n'as pas à penser de telles choses. Je t'aime après tout.**

La jeune fiancée, ne sachant quoi répondre, grogna des choses incompréhensibles pour l'oreille du decimo, puis se détourna de lui en se couchant sur le côté. Le Sawada finit par sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés ; il plaqua son torse au dos de la demoiselle, enlaça sa taille et colla sa joue à la sienne.

– **Tu sais que tu me rends vraiment heureux là ? Que je suis un homme comblé ?**

– **J'ai compris, Tsuna. Moi aussi je t'aime !**

Le susnommé rit intérieurement quand la blonde s'empara de ses lèvres pour le faire taire ; elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face. Alors elle en profita pour se blottir contre lui, après avoir séparer sa bouche de la sienne.

– **Et je suis heureuse...**


	2. Aveu hivernal

– **Hey, Tsuna. Tu sais pourquoi j'aime l'hiver ?**

– **Nan.**

– **Parce que j'ai une bonne raison pour rester blottie contre toi, s'il fait trop froid.**

Le Sawada écarquille les yeux, rougit et lâche soudainement ce qu'il tient dans ses mains. Gêné, il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans l'écharpe qui entoure son cou, les joues cuisantes. Pourquoi se sent-elle obligée de lui dire ça !


	3. Sous la pluie

Tsuna ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il aimait les jours pluvieux. Non pas qu'il aime ça à proprement parlé, mais il ne remercierait jamais ces gouttes humides qui trempaient son uniforme de lycéen et celui de sa petite-amie.

Comme ce jour-là.

Il avait oublié de prendre son parapluie en partant de chez lui, malgré les rappels incessants de sa mère, et il se retrouvait à courir dans les rues en compagnie de sa belle, piquant le sprint de leur vie. Ils avaient fini par trouver un abri où ils seraient au sec et éviteraient de se mouiller encore plus. Du moins... Une goutte de plus ou de moins ne changerait en rien l'état de leurs vêtements et cheveux.

Le jeune Sawada, frissonnant, reprenait son souffle tandis que Luna se plaignait encore d'avoir tous les deux oublié leur parapluie. Il la regarda. Tout en prononçant des paroles qu'il entendait mais n'essayait pas de comprendre, elle essorait tant bien que mal ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux hanches même attachés. Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue ; elle fit la moue en constatant qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Les yeux du brun inspectèrent chaque détail de son visage : des mèches qui recouvraient son front, dissimulant quelque peu ses orbes azurés et qui gouttaient légèrement, jusqu'à ses lèvres si douces qui avaient laissé passer un soupir d'exaspération. Ils glissèrent ensuite sur son cou gracile sur lequel une marque sombre l'ornait et datait du matin même. Le jeune homme en venait à penser qu'il aurait peut-être dû se retenir de lui faire un suçon à un endroit aussi visible pour les autres ; il rougit de honte à ce souvenir.

Son attention revint rapidement sur la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'une certaine personne l'observait. Ses yeux descendirent un peu plus bas, il remarqua qu'elle avait ouvert sa chemise de deux boutons, puisque dans son souvenir elle l'avait entièrement fermé depuis le début de la journée. Sa vue se stoppa net lorsqu'elle tomba sur le détail flou mais bien distinct du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Il distinguait la couleur ébène du tissu et les contours perceptibles d'une dentelle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru la voir porter. Le rouge lui monta à la tête et ses joues, il le sentait, étaient cuisantes.

Le brun détourna le regard et fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'escargot qui se déplaçait très lentement dans le coin de l'abri sous lequel ils se trouvaient, non loin d'une touffe d'herbe qui survivait malgré le béton.

Sa petite-amie, quant à elle, avait senti le regard persistant du decimo sur elle et la jeune fille regarda alors dans sa direction. Elle fut dépitée de constater qu'il observait maintenant un vulgaire escargot ; un détail auquel elle ne fit plus attention en remarquant qu'il avait viré au rouge écrevisse. « _À quoi avait-il pensé pour finir dans un tel état ? _» songea-t-elle riant doucement. Sauf qu'elle gloussa de honte en comprenant la raison des rougeurs de Tsuna lorsqu'elle prêta attention à sa tenue. Elle devint vite aussi rouge que lui et commença à paniquer, à regarder partout autour d'eux pour guetter si quelqu'un venait ou regardait par là. Et les mouvements rapides et incessants attira l'attention du dixième du nom. En voyant que ses bras tentaient de cacher, tant bien que mal, sa poitrine, honteuse comme tout, il gloussa mais se reprit bien vite. Tsunayoshi s'approcha de sa petite-amie, doucement, et il lui prit avec hésitation les avant-bras ; l'adolescente leva son joli minois vers lui, surprise. Leurs yeux plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre, il essaya de lui faire comprendre quelque chose par un simple regard de sa part mais elle ne sembla pas le voir, trop affolée pour faire attention à cela. De ce fait, et ne perdant pas plus de temps, il l'attira à lui, ses bras encerclant sa taille avec une certaine timidité.

– **Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !**

Elle était bouleversée à présent et elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule rassurante de sa moitié. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues cuisantes et le cœur battant, craignant que l'autre ne l'entende tant il cognait fort contre leur frêle poitrine. Luna finit par se coller à lui, se blottissant dans ses bras, et agrippa le tissu de sa chemise qu'elle serra timidement entre ses doigts.

– **C'est pour que p-personne ne te voie co-comme ça**, murmura le brun dans l'oreille de sa douce.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent avant de retrouver leur aspect naturel, une lueur amusée les faisant briller. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

– **Tu es un vrai possessif mon Tsunayoshi**, lui dit-elle en souriant un peu plus.  
– **C'est f-faux ! **s'écria le susnommé en rougissant de plus belle.


End file.
